


Belong to You

by URAN0METRIA



Category: NCT, NCT 2020 - Fandom, NCT Dream
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, One Shot, Straight up fluff, i love them, just me almost sleeping too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/URAN0METRIA/pseuds/URAN0METRIA
Summary: Jaemin’s been stressed, Jeno knows how to help.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Belong to You

From time to time, when Jeno was all alone on his room, he wondered how his life would be if he wasn’t an idol, he might have been drowning in homework right now or even planning a get together with friends which names he couldn’t remember, and sometimes, when the stress of work was too much to handle, he wished and longed for that kind of simplicity, but Na Jaemin was always present to ground him, it was as if he was waiting for the first sign of daydreaming to paint Jeno’s face so he could tug at his shirt and make him come down from his cloud. _“Come give me a kiss”_ , he would say, and that was all Jeno needed to remember why he was pushing through hell at times, it was all worth it when your cute boyfriend showered you in kisses at the end of a rough practice day.

They had been practicing endlessly for this new promising comeback and the chances of being together outside of the dorms were null, which led to Jeno looking angrier than ever and swatting everyone off when they appeared with the suggestion of eating out at “this new restaurant that Ten found on Instagram.” It was not that he hated his friends, he loved them, for a matter of fact, but it was almost as if he needed Jaemin’s presence to get through the day, and he was not getting the attention needed since the younger was busy showing himself off in their new title track. Watching Jaemin through a screen wasn’t enough, but he couldn’t get to bother his partner when he would appear at the dorms after hours of training under the light of the moon. Jaemin needed to rest now more than ever, so Jeno thought of something that would benefit them both.

He had everything ready, a movie already on the T.V that faced his bed, music playing through one of the many speakers he bought, the lights dimmed almost all the way down, and matching pajamas. _“If he says no to this date night, I’ll jump out of the window”_ , he thought while he prepared everything and, once he heard the keys rattle against the main entrance, Jeno quickly left his room with his heart on his sleeve.

“I have something for you”, Jeno said while helping Jaemin take his backpack off in an almost homely way.

“Not even a _How was your day_?”, his partner asked in a whim, looking up to meet Jeno’s lips in a kiss. Jaemin understood right there and then the meaning of leaving your worries at the door.

Jeno sighed before obeying to Jaemin’s suggestion and quickly combed his fingers through his hair, “How was your day?”, the newly made question made Jaemin smile and, in response, Jeno’s heart skipped a beat.

“Horrible”, Jaemin answered, letting himself disrupt the moment by yawning, “. I forgot how much of a headache everyone was”, he included, allowing himself to rest once he felt Jeno’s hand cupping his cheeks.

“Well then, in that case, I think you’ll like what I had planned”

Jeno led them both to his room, opening the door to being met again with the soft smell of an air freshener and a cheesy song that Jaemin had made Jeno listen to when they recovered from an extensive training.

“Are you finally treating me like your boyfriend?”, Jaemin asked in an inviting tone, earning a grin from Jeno.

“I’ve always treated you like my boyfriend, it’s different if you didn’t want to see it”, he claimed, watching Jaemin lay down on the bed and looking at the pajamas that were neatly folded at the end of the mattress.

“Are those for us? When did you buy them?”, the fabric was soft, almost silky, and Jaemin felt too tired to move. “Put it on me”

“So now you want me to be your servant?”, Jeno laughed and walked to Jaemin, surrounding the other with his legs. He wanted to fight him for a bit more, but Jaemin’s lethargic look made Jeno comply to his command.

“Ah, you’re so in love with me you do everything I ask”, his words glossed Jeno’s head, he was too focused on Jaemin’s slightly tanned body. His hands grasped the hem of Jaemin’s shirt and he took it off without a problem, resembling the way in which Jeno got rid of Jaemin’s shirt when their make out sessions escalated into something more, and while he was mesmerized by his partner’s torso, right now his plan was different. His hands rummaged over Jaemin’s rib cage and the other answered by letting a soft moan escape his lips. “Is this part of your plan, or are you just annoying me?”

“What? Can’t I admire my lover’s body?”, Jeno asked, trying to disperse the smile that was fighting to appear on his lips. His hands grabbed the pajama shirt and, with Jaemin’s help, he put it on.

“Not when you know how sensible I am”, now it was time to take off his jeans. Jeno unbuckled his belt and couldn’t believe he had went to practice wearing that, thinking that his legs must’ve been sore from all the dancing, so he placed one of his hands on Jaemin’s inner thigh and he massaged it lightly, finally smiling when Jaemin whimpered something under his breath. He continued with that and, after some time, he changed his attention to his other thigh, teasing Jaemin once in a while by digging his thumb around the soft skin, it was still surprising to him to know that Jaemin shaved, not that it bothered him.

Once he finished dressing Jaemin up, he changed into his clothes and accommodated Jaemin between the pillows, almost as if he was another rag doll. Jeno laid down beside him and placed his arms around the other’s shoulders, realizing that maybe a movie wasn’t so needed after all once he caught Jaemin’s eyes battling his own drowsiness.

“You want to sleep?”, Jeno asked, combing through his hair once again.

“I want to spend time with you”, Jaemin answered, setting one of his arms around Jeno’s torso in an attempt to cuddle him.

Jeno smiled and kissed Jaemin’s forehead, tightening his hold and focusing on a no name song “We can spend time while sleeping, I’ll visit you in your dreams”, he said.

“Yeah? And what will we do there?” Jaemin’s eyes were already closed, but his mind was still rambling.

“We’ll eat dinner and count the cats that pass us by”

“I want to eat pasta, I’ve been craving it since yesterday”, Jaemin snuggled into Jeno’s chest and he left a quick kiss on it, trying once again to memorize his scent. Jeno’s hand traveled to the other’s back and he drew small clouds which he knew Jaemin loved, and at that moment, he let Jeno’s fingers carry him away.

“Then we’ll eat pasta, and after that I’ll buy you a big flower bouquet for you to flaunt around”, Jeno added, almost proud of his imagination.

“You know I love you, right?” Jaemin quietly muttered, smiling when he heard Jeno’s heart beat go up.

“I love you too”, his eyes were already closing down and that’s when he thought to himself that maybe he didn’t needed a normal life, because if that meant for him to not meet Jaemin, then he didn’t wanted it, not one bit, and maybe, just maybe, all of the sacrifices that he had made were all worthy in the end, because dozing off with his partner on his arms was worthier than all of the riches in the world. “I really do”

And then they dreamt. They dreamt of thousands of flowers and stars beneath their feet, and Jaemin picked every single one of them and placed them in Jeno’s eyes, losing himself head over heels once again and falling onto his arms, rolling with laughter when the other tickled his stomach, and then they both looked at one another and cried a thousand seas, coloring the world blue and their hands white, they held each other through the storm and Jeno forgot the way back home when they found land. But it didn’t matter because their hands and fingers were tangled within each other’s and when Jeno glanced at Jaemin, he swore he found a home in his smile, and for the moment, that was all that mattered. They dreamt of losing themselves in pleasure and drowning their fears in the mud, Jaemin smiled a hundred smiles and Jeno kissed every single one, they hugged one another until they melted together and, when they looked up, they couldn’t tell where Jaemin started and where Jeno ended, and Jaemin thought that was for the better, because his heart became overfilled with joy and courage and he swore right there that he could do anything. That was all they needed and they finally comprehend it, if they had each other, there was nothing they couldn’t beat and nothing they couldn’t take, so Jaemin wished for more dreams of sugar and Jeno asked the heavens for more sleep time, and they both wished well between their hearts, that their prayer was answered.

_“Now tell me, Jeno. What did you dreamed of?”_

_“I dreamed I had won the lottery. I had won the lottery and I took you to space”_

**Author's Note:**

> hello! once again i am bothering you with my terrible writing.  
> i hope you have enjoyed whatever i wrote at 1 am and i’m sorry  
> if i have an grammatical errors, english is not my first language.  
> thank you for reading me!


End file.
